


Iartă-ne Păcatele

by japastiel



Series: 101 kinks [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgies, Orgy, Porn, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, gay porn, Ósanwe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin has a thing for blondes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iartă-ne Păcatele

Curufin ties the elaborately gem studded mask at the back of his head with thick velvet ribbons, carefully avoiding the intricate braids woven between loose raven strands. He pushes the heavy drapery aside and enters the room wearing nothing but the small mask, barely covering his eyes, much less his face. The guard at the door nods at him, as he passes into the main room carefully studying the party goers. Some are fully clothed from head to toe in fine silks, velvets and satins, most wearing masks similar to his (none quite as opulent) and some are naked-- sweat drenched cum covered bodies are splayed over chairs and tables and on the floor, male and female alike. Their hot sticky skin is rubbing and throbbing in sync with the lull of heavy low beats and erotic harping echoing around the room.

 

Curufin recalls his first time at the feast of flesh, the sensual indulgence of sexual delights-- he had heard whispers of its existence, then specific time and location. He desperately wanted to attend. When he expressed interest in attending the party, he had been informed that his presence would be welcomed - someone of his birthright would never be turned away and many would jump at the chance to spend a moment with him.

 

Curufin knows his sexual appetites are out of the realm of what would be considered proper for his station, for anyone at all if he’s truly honest with himself, and fucking strangers in an elegantly restored offering house to Eru himself-- turned to a palace for orgasmic delights-- would be the closest he would get to scratching his salacious desires. The fact that he could fuck to his heart's content in the very belly of what should be precious and holy made it _better_. He hopes to find some sexual satisfaction before he becomes desperate enough to find himself at Celegorm’s feet confessing his love and begging for release.

 

Upon receiving his invitation, he followed the instructions to a tee-- he had tied on a plain satin mask over his eyes; anonymity was supposed to be the main focus of the gatherings. But instead the deep red fabric barely concealed his identity and he walked through the doors stark naked after dropping his heavy red Fëanorian-crest emblazoned cape like he was the only reason the party existed in the first place. He had left with cum dripping down his thighs and his cock fucked half raw and knew it was the best most exhilarating time he’d ever had. He _had_ to do it again. And he did.

 

The third time he’d shown up into the decadent affair-- he had spotted _him_. The broad shouldered beast with wild unbound waist length silver-blond hair. His face was fully covered in golden paint topped with a large mask-- but his attempt to conceal his identity didn’t fool Curufin. It’s the sort of affair a maia shouldn’t be interested in, but Curufin has heard rumors, hushed whispers that Oromë’s hunting party had wild interests. The ritualistic huntsman brands down his shoulders, back and legs were also a dead giveaway. Apparently he wasn’t interested in hiding his identity much either.

 

Curufin had dreamed of grabbing fistfuls of all-too-familiar sterling hair and kissing an entirely different fuckably full mouth, but the maia would do. Curufin could pretend. He needed to take him, to use him and claim him at the next gathering.

 

Curufin spots him across the third room he slips into and grabs a glass of spiced wine off a passing tray. He's going to need something to keep his hands busy so he doesn't throw the stranger behind him to the floor. Curufin tips the glass back at his lips and downs the wine in one go, the delicate strange hands over the expanse of pink flushed skin is almost too much. Curufin’s heart races and he feels heat rise to his chest and cheeks. He places the glass on the nearest surface gently and stalks across the room, waiting for what he wants is a sign of weakness anyway.

 

Curufin stops toe to toe with him, he grazes his hands up grabbing handfuls of sensitive skin, and stares directly, challenging the dark eyes behind the violet mask of the intruder. Curufin is in no mood to share and doesn't break eye contact as he presses his lips behind loosening tangles of pearly hair, mouthing _mine_ into his warm throat.

 

The stranger’s fingers disentangle from strong biceps and he shifts away and slips back into the thrum of the crowd. They’re alone at last.

 

“I saw you last time.“

 

Wide blue eyes seer into his-- almost frightened. Curufin never considered the maia would have blue eyes as well. Convenient.

 

“No, no. I thought-- I thought you were beautiful. You are beautiful. And I-- I--” Curufin hesitates and trips over simple syllables, he never considered having to carry on a conversation beyond solicitation of sex.

 

His eyes soften, his lips quirk into a half smile, pleased at either being praised or because of someone like Curufin stumbling over his words.  He opens his mouth just before Curufin starts to scowl and defend himself-- instead of speaking he dips down and presses his candy pink mouth to Curufin’s, too chaste-- too gentle for their surroundings. The thrum of sex and erotic chanting surrounds them and Curufin melts too quickly under the pressure of exotically seductive lips. He could easily lose himself in the pretense, the fantasy of kissing his brother.

 

Curufin often daydreams about their first kiss. How he would cup Celegorm’s jaw and press their lips gently together. A loving sensual first kiss. Much like the kiss now, perfect amounts of pressure, warm breath on his lips and the sneaking tendrils of tongue over his lower lip. He can feel the surge of adrenaline down to the tips of his toes and aches for more. Curufin is buzzing, the electrical spark of explosives rushing through his bones, he can almost smell the crackle of antimony in the air. He leans in to deepen the kiss and finds steady large hands on his shoulders, holding him in place, keeping him from pushing in.

 

Curufin pulls away and looks around, he knows there are places that are more private but he wants an audience. That’s the point of fucking at a party. He wants people to know who he is-- hence the thinly veiled mask, intricate Fëanorian braids and complete lack of modesty. He wants his partners to know who he is. His partner, however has gone to great lengths to hide his face while bearing his impressive body for everyone to gaze upon. His skin is painted under his mask, kohl and gold flake cover his eyes and his thick gilded mask covers the entire top portion of his face. Curufin can smell his skin, the aroma of pine needles and the cold winds of the hunt wafting through the party’s smell, thick with sex and spicy incense.

 

His pale hair is plaited down his back, different from the loose style he wore last time, gold threaded braids capped off with intricately shaped gold beads. So unlike Celegorm, but Curufin is willing to overlook one small mistake. If Curufin weren’t completely sure he was the maia of the hunt he could mistake him for a fine Noldo, a lord of the court. He supposes both would carry themselves with the air of superiority and be comfortable in his presence, with being desired by him or even expect it.

 

Curufin chews his lower lip before making his move. He attacks like a wild animal hungry for the kill, his lips crash forward messy and possessive, nicking his teeth over the swell of the maia’s. Curufin jerks his head down and bites the lobe of his ear, “I want you to do something for me, are you willing?” He feels warm skin shiver and nod against his cheek. “I want you to call me brother or Curufinwë--” Curufin licks his way to the other side, hot long stripes under his jaw, and feels skin heat and prickle under his fingertips at his neck, even breaths change into short gasps and his heart races, “--and I’m going to call you Turco. And _none of this_ will ever leave this room.” Curufin presses his lips firm to his gaping shocked mouth. “Understood?”

 

He’s met with a brief nod and pink tongue sneaking in between his own lips. He accepts it greedily, lapping into his mouth. “I watched you get fucked, last gathering and one before, and--” Curufin presses his lips to the base of his throat making him gasp, “I need you, I have to have you-- I want you all to myself.”

 

“I’ve seen you watching me.” The blond’s voice comes out wrecked and rough-- hauntingly familiar. He knows who he should be imitating and Curufin knows that he’s toeing a dangerous line having Oromë’s second impersonate his friend and fellow huntsman. “I’ve wanted you too. I’ve watched you for so long, forever maybe. And I’ve wanted you, wanted you to take me, to fuck me. To love me and use me.”

 

“Can I?” Curufin asks lamely-- he knows the answer but he can’t help himself-- he needs to hear his voice again-- he wants to hear it forever whispered like a sensual lullaby in his ear before he sleeps each night. He tucks his nose into the crook of his ear and inhales-- and licks his lips wet to keep from drooling. His smell is intoxicating-- deep and peat moss rich, silver bright and wild-- just like the hunt. Just like he should smell. He wonders if maiar can alter their voice and smell to mimic anything. Or rather something, _someone_ _specific_. Curufin is intoxicated, hypnotized by the way his smell manages to overpower everything, and his whisper soft voice isn’t muddled by the surrounding couples as if calling straight to Curufin’s fëa.

 

Curufin feels his hard cock press into his hip. “Yes. Make me yours,” he breathes out as Curufin licks the barely there salt slick from his collar bones before kissing him sluggish and deep. Curufin wants this to last and taking his time is the name of the game. He may never get this chance again and he wants to claim every piece of the maia he can, even if he’s a pale shadow of what he longs for. It’s enough. It has to be.

 

Curufin reaches back and shudders, his breath catches in his throat with an almost silent gasp at finding him already slick and open, already prepared. He drags his fingers over his full cheeks and sinks one finger in, then two slide in easily and Curufin brushes his free fingers over the crook of his mouth, swollen lips and then into the divot at the other side. He sucks Curufin’s fingers in, matching Curufin’s pace, sucking and bobbing his head around his fingers and then rolls his tongue over the forge-worn pads before meeting Curufin’s blazing eyes.

 

Curufin drops his head to the top of his sternum when he feels teeth and suction on his fingers and saliva drips from his fingers down to his elbow. He pulls his fingers away, both hands wrap around firm muscular hips and guides them until the maia’s knees give in to the edge of a plush ottoman. Curufin arranges himself between his legs, stroking wet trails of spit and oil down his flushed thighs, parting his knees.

 

Curufin guides him down, watching the overstuffed fabric give way to his heavy shoulders and dip under the crook of his knees and ass as he settles down, stretching out, displaying himself for Curufin to feast upon. Curufin grinds his fingers into the soft skin just above his knees as he bites his lip to keep from shoving long legs over his shoulders and taking what he wants too hard and too fast.

 

“Curvo” he hisses as Curufin drags his nails, manicured and filed to a delicate point, into the straining muscles in his calves, slowly hitching them around his waist. Curufin is pleased, so very pleased at the shortened use of his name, full immersion in the fantasy will be easier with the maia knowing the little details, the finer points only a brother-- or lover would know.

 

Curufin presses the heels of his palms into his rosy golden skin and hitches him forward so he can slip down to press quick kisses from the arch of his hips, up the muscle dips at his sides and finally nip at his flush pink nipples. He arches into Curufin’s mouth and is obliged with harder bites, heart shaped marks sure to bruise later into deep purples and amber glass yellows. Curufin thinks about later-- when the bruises are in full bloom-- anyone who sees them will know he was marked and claimed. Curufin can’t help but envision the same marks peppered over his brother. His cock twitches as the thought of the prints of his teeth, his lips indented over yards and yards of soft skin. Marks they would have hide from their parents-- their entire family.

 

Curufin crawls slowly, dragging forward lips first over collar bones, sensitive tendons straining ribbons in his neck and then under his jaw, kisses marred with bites. “Tell me. Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me how much you want me.”

 

His reply is a long whine as he arches up, pressing their chests together as Curufin bites hard and long into the thick muscle between his shoulder and neck. He pants and threads his fingers into Curufin’s hair and mumbles into his skin, “Yes-- want you... Curvo... brother... need you to fuck me, please...”

 

“Not yet my love.” Curufin coos and molds them together, snugging his nose behind the shell of his ear and breathing in his scent. It floods his senses, stronger and more damp. Curufin can practically taste the danger and thrill of the hunt as he buries his nose deeper behind the tight mask ribbons. He draws his hands leisurely up, memorizing the dips and swells of his arms, until he feels the quick pulse in his wrists. He tugs the bow-calloused fingers from his hair and laces them together with his own and shoves them hard into the fabric below.

 

Curufin can feel the heated chill of gooseflesh ripple under his own as he grips harder, while murmuring too sweet affections past loose blond strands. Curufin can feel the swell of his cock as he hardens at his hip and can’t resist rolling his own impressive erection into the maia’s tense thigh. Curufin smiles sweetly into the pounding pulse at his throat, “You smell divine. I fear I may be overwhelmed when I truly taste you.” He maps out every hum and roll and quiver as he kisses and palms his way down his torso and stores every muscle twitch and whimper to memory so he can relive every second when all he has is memory.

 

Curufin can feel the rabbit quick pulse in the crooks of his knees bleeding through his fingertips as he guides his feet to the ground and settles in between his knees. His cock is rosy and hard and dripping sticky threads of precum onto his hip already and Curufin’s mouth floods with want. He wraps his fingers around the base, stilling his arching hips and regrets that he has to still the raw arch of his back. The maia is either a very good actor or truly overwhelmed and desperate for Curufin’s touch.

 

Curufin plants kisses along the underside of his cock, already drunk on the scent of him, and shudders and moans as he swipes his tongue over the slit of his cock. The damp flavour of sea salt breezes washes over his tongue, he can smell the musk of damp forest floors as he inhales and drags his tongue along the crease around the head. Curufin can see him grasping for purchase his fingers are nearly ripping holes where his fingers are clawing at the decadent fabric. He swirls his tongue across the head and tense fingers loosen and reach out and settle on his temple and in his hair. “Curufinwë-- Curvo, fuck. Yes. Just like that. Please more,” he breathes out, already panting. He isn’t going to last long, Curufin can feel him buck up, repressing the urge to thrust and shove his cock entirely down his throat. Curufin hums as he licks down his shaft, dragging his tongue along the throbbing vein. He looks up through his lashes and sees his desperate panting and wishes he would lose control and shove his cock hard down his throat..

 

He’s come so hard once he nearly blacked out, pictured himself being held down, having his mouth used and throat fucked, Celegorm’s name on his breath his mouth dripping with cum. The dreams had been so vivid and loud he was certain that Celegorm had heard him, crying out his name as he envisioned being fucked raw night after night. But if Celegorm had, he appeared none the wiser. So many times Curufin had violently stirred, sure that he would wake with Celegorm pinning him down growling hot and needy at his throat, instead his reality was an empty room and a cooling sticky mess in his bed sheets.

 

As if he had gleaned bits of Curufin’s darkest fantasies, the maia tightens his grip and bucks gently into his mouth, pushing his cock further into his mouth. Curufin sinks down as far as he can and sucks long and hard back up to the head, and smirks around the head of his cock, daring him to try again. Instead of thrusting he pulls Curufin’s head forward, until the tip of Curufin’s nose is pressed firmly into his pelvis. Curufin grunts around the base of his shaft and swallows around the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. A pool of saliva collects on his tongue as his mouth waters, spit trails sloppy and messy from his mouth to the floor. He picks up a steady rhythm, relishing the gagging feeling before he can relax around the head hitting his throat, the aftershocks of desire ebb and flow every time his cock slaps against his stomach as his face is fucked.

 

Curufin wraps his hand around the base of his cock to keep him from coming and squeezes drops of precome from the tip. The sticky trickle makes him ache. He planned on waiting, drawing everything out as long as he could, but waiting was never his strong suit.

 

_Come for me, Turco. I dare you to come down my throat._

 

It’s pure chaos when he comes, hot and hard down Curufin’s throat, just like he’d been commanded. Curufin doesn’t pull back, he sucks and swallows him down, savoring the dense salt flavor of him, catching notes of the same chill pine wind as his mouth is flooded. When he’s licked the last bits from his lips and soothes his hands over his quaking orgasm, Curufin snakes his way back across his body, hitching slack knees over his shoulders, to lick into his mouth. “Taste yourself on me, lick yourself off me if you can.”

 

Curufin is met with a blaze of hunger and teeth clacking into his own. His mouth is plundered and every inch licked and lapped by his tongue. “You taste better-- perfect with me on your tongue.” Curufin’s aching cock twitches as it slots perfectly in between his ass cheeks, slick and ready. He grabs the base of his cock and lines up the head, and dips down to press and closed mouth kiss to the crook of his mouth and hears the dull rumble-- like storm static in the back of his mind. _Oh fuck Curvo, fuck me. Fuck me already._

 

He has neither the presence of mind to question how a stranger can slip into his mind so easily or why the voice is achingly familiar, Curufin pushes in slowly. His mouth hangs open, gasping over ruddy suck-swollen lips as he bottoms out, his cock drags through tight heat, and he can barely separate the difference between flesh and spirit. Everything washes over him at once, overwhelming and perfect, the lips ghosting over his own, hands on his neck and shoulders, legs pressing into his shoulders and the perfect-- oh so perfect slick grip around his cock.

 

Fucking him is like jumping off the highest snow covered cliff and being hit in the face with the hot glitter sting of fireworks settling in an icy snow cloud. He’s burning from the inside out with every thrust and he doesn’t care that they have an audience now. He can feel the eyes of the others around them, on them wide eyed and whispering with every incestuous moan. And it’s not really-- but-- it _is_.

 

 _Oh Curvo, fuck me Curvo, yes harder Curvo._ And this time it’s not in his head, and it’s not a dream at night and this isn’t a stranger under him, around him and on him. His name is being chanted into his ear, whispered with reverence with perfect pitch and inflection exactly how he’s dreamt it would sound-- it isn’t an accident or a ruse.

 

 _Tyelko-- Turco-- Turcafinwe. Fuck. I--_ Curufin isn’t sure Celegorm can hear him, but it _is_ him. He catches his gaze, blazing bursts of ignited copper-blue-- drunk on sex and lust-- and--

 

_Took you long enough. I love you too. Now fuck me harder._

 

_You knew._

 

_Of course I did. Now get back to work._

 

The way Celegorm moans and writhes under him, continuously whining a steady stream of expletives peppered with his name is going to kill him. Curufin decides that his heart wasn’t meant to pound this hard in his throat. Not as it picks up its pace as Celegorm arches, bones and sinew and muscle undulating under his fingertips, hot and flushed and-- fuck it’s all so real. This is everything Curufin has ever wanted and he’s right there all around him moaning his name and he’s going to pass out if--

 

_Breathe. Breathe Curvo. Look at me._

 

Curufin feels the gentle tap of fingers under his chin and he didn’t realize he was staring obliviously into nothing, he inhales and looks at Celegorm. How could he think those perfect blue eyes belonged to anyone else. Celegorm curls his lips into a wolfish smile and licks his lips. Curufin is sure the room is still filled and echoing with voices and music, but all he can hear is the deep inhale and exhale through Celegorms parted lips, the scratch of his fingers over his skin and through his hair, and friction of sweet skin on skin as his legs slip down to wrap around his hips, pulling Curufin flush against his ass.

 

Curufin would normally be annoyed at the cocksure grin settling across Celegorm’s face, all soft lines and eyes flickering with _good_ ideas, but now his lips curled up at that angle are more of a distraction and all Curufin can think to do is lean forward and _bite_. He drags his hips back, pulling his cock out--out-- out until only the tip is inside and thrusts back in ruthlessly.

 

_You want to be fucked hard, brother. I can fuck you hard. How hard do you want it, you cocky bastard._

 

Curufin threads his fingers through downy soft braids, loosening them enough to find strands to knot and pull. His knuckles catch on the threads tied in at the root and Celegorm whines as they pull free. Curufin shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when he feels Celegorm completely hard and rutting up into him, using the shift of Curufin’s swift thrusts to smear the first droplets of precome onto his stomach.

 

Curufin snaps his hips into Celegorm, savoring the wet slap of slick skin and sweat, he can feel the dribbles of lube and precome dripping out of his brother onto his balls and thighs. Curufin bats away Celegorm’s fingers when he reaches down to slide his hand between them to grab his cock. _No I want you to come on my cock. Only my cock. Untouched. Come for me._ He isn’t sure when he’s speaking aloud anymore, but he hears an onlooker gasp as Celegorm sobs. Curufin pounds into him, the large heavy ottoman shakes and creaks under them as it scrapes the floor. Celegorm tense and braces his hands, fingers white knuckled over the edges.

 

“Oh fuck, Curvo. Curvo, I’m gonna--” and Curufin can feel the fat flood of come bubbling between them coating their bellies. He slams into him once-- twice again and stops to watch the last twitches of Celegorm’s cock before he begins to soften. Curufin drags his fingers over the slick puddle on his chest and brings his fingertips to the edges of Celegorm’s mouth. They’re sucked in between panting lips hungry for anything Curufin has to offer.

 

Before Curufin can remark they're moving, Celegorm is flipping them, Curufin suddenly on his back and Celegorm straddling him, dripping on him. Curufin whines at the loss of pressure around his cock for a moment before he finds Celegorm sinking to his knees. He sits up just in time to watch him lick a leisurely stripe up the underside of his thick cock heavy and twitching about to come.

 

Celegorm swallows around Curufin’s cock greedy and slick, like he couldn’t get his lips around him fast enough, afraid he would come before he could taste him. Curufin threads his fingers through sweaty braids lax and lazy, blind with the rush of hormones and hot sweaty desire. His muscles start to tense when he feels Celegorm’s tongue twist and lap at the head and down the shaft. He loses it, tips over the edge when he looks down and sees Celegorm looking up at him, mischievous blue eyes glittering and watering over as he drags his lips syrup slow, and hollowed out cheeks as he sucks devilishly tight along his shaft.  

 

Curufin nearly blacks out when he comes, he swears he can see his entire life flash before his eyes, and if he is dying this would be the best-- if not most ridiculous way for him to expire. He bucks lightly as he spills over into Celegorm’s mouth, white hot and shaky. His muscles spasm and he convulses and rips at his hair, tensing his shoulders and crying out. He finally opens his eyes and sees Celegorm's lips barely over the tip of his cock and his hand working the last bits from him. His eyes are full of devilry as he presses closed mouthed kisses up his body and straddles his legs, resting in his lap. Curufin realizes that Celegorm hasn’t swallowed and his mouth is brimming over with cum, white thick streaks are dripping down his lips and Curufin can’t help himself. He swipes his tongue over the swell of his mouth, shivering as he tastes himself.

 

Curufin presses their lips together and sucks Celegorm’s cum-coated tongue into his mouth, lapping in and letting thick threads drip down his chin for their onlookers. He cups Celegorm’s jaw and kisses him-- really kisses him properly. The way he would have kissed him earlier before they fucked if he had known. Slow and soft, chanting _I love you I love you_ over and over into his mind, whisper soft and heartened. The tang of cum and stench of ripe sex around them changes the effect but Curufin knows Celegorm understands, his affection and devotion is palpable as he licks at every crevice of Curufin’s mouth.

  
Celegorm breaks their kiss and stands while nuzzling his temple against Curufin’s, whispering _i love you. this was wonderful. see you at home._ before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the underside of his jaw and disappearing into the crowd towards the exit. Curufin ignores the breaking crowd that had apparently gathered, he’s shaking down to his bones with anticipation, he can’t wait to be home, in his bedroom, or maybe Celegorm’s incense rich room, for whatever comes next, for _later_.

**Author's Note:**

> Iartă-ne Păcatele (Romanian: forgive our sins)


End file.
